ComissarXing
Xing was only a little boy when he started CP Armies. He joined in June of 2013. Xing first joined the Army of Club Penguin. His rank there was 4ic. Then, he made his own army, the Under Water Fighters. They maxed sizes around three. Xing was soon approached by a person named Sharky Davy, Leader of the Mutant Penguin Force. A few months later, Sharky started to throw insults at Xing. Xing started a full-scale invasion of the MPFCP. He went to Blizzard first, then Deep Freeze and Avalanche. The MPFCP were determined to invade Xing and UWF. They went straight for the capital, the MPFCP didn't even attend! Soon, another army named the Ice Hounds, invaded Xing and his army. Xing soon surrendered. Xing soon merged his army into the Ice Hounds for a 2ic position. Then, Xing went inactive for a while. After that, the Ice Hounds died. Xing returns a year later in early May of 2015. This time in the form of a SMAC reporter. Xing started to build relationships there. Soon, Xing left SMAC for SMAP. Xing posted on SMAP daily. Xing left after 7 weeks at SMAP. Xing was soon bored with nothing to do. Then, Xing came up with an idea. To create an army. This army was called, Red Cavaliers and they still live to this day. They signed up for both SMAC and SMAP. Xing hired army veterans, Andy21441 and Luis(the RPF Luis). They soon started at the bottom of the Top Tens. But, they advanced quickly. They reached as high as 5th in their first year. Soon, Xing shut the army down due to school. Luckily, Xing reopened the Red Cavaliers the following year. Xing rehired Andy and few others. Including RPF mod, Mew and army newbie P3ntacle. These three along with Xing held a monopoly on S/M armies. Soon, the Red Cavaliers reached 2nd on the Top Ten. Then, the glorified first place. The army was soon defaced by the Purple Republic for an unknown reason. Xing was approached by the Leader of the Lime Green Army, Greeny. Greeny promised Xing to help rebuild the Red Cavaliers. And so they did. Greeny and Xing led the Red Cavaliers to places as high as 4th. Soon, due to complications, Xing merged the Red Cavaliers into the LGA. Xing was given leader. After a few months though, Xing again, went inactive due to school. But, three months after the shutdown of Club Penguin, Xing created the Red Comrades, achieving sizes of 5. Although, Xing didn’t do this alone. Before his rise in post-cap armies, Xing hired Zeke. A prominent CP army leader, just like Xing. Zeke at that time was the leader of the UMA. One of the largest armies at that point in time. Zeke and Xing got the Red Comrades to high places. This was short-lived. Zeke left UMA for the Redemption Force. Which left Red Comrades in ruins since they were a colony of the UMA. Zeke was given a good position in RF. Because of that, Xing took a brief break from CP armies. Then, on January 6th, 2018. Xing returned. Xing found Zeke leading his own army, the barbarians. So, Xing joined. Xing was given a good position in the Barbarians. But, the Barbarians merged into the CP Crew. A much larger army. So, Xing along with Zeke, revived the Red Comrades for another generation. They maxed more than the last generation. They maxed 7+. And sometimes 11. Then, under the influence of Security, he merged the Red Comrades into the CP Crew. But, that same day, Xing revived the Red Cavaliers. They had an event the same day. Maxing 7. This was historic. And now, the legend of ComissarXing lives on in CP armies as a legendary S/M army leader.